In the art of edit distance matching or dynamic programming matching, it is known that if there are two data strings that are different, it is useful to measure how similar or different the data strings are. Edit distance between two finite strings over a finite alphabet finds the least costly way to transform the first string into the second string into the second string by single-symbol insertions, deletions and substitutions each with a predetermined cost stored in a table in memory.
These prior art methods can be thought of as a black box into which two strings are applied as inputs along with a predetermined cost table. The box's output is a number representing the least costly way to transform the first string into the second.